


A More Detailed Explanation

by KhaleesiMoonray



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiMoonray/pseuds/KhaleesiMoonray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin shows off his impressive and highly suspicious knowledge of the shipgrumps fan base, giving all his fellow grumps some ideas of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Detailed Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Kevin is only present because he was in the Q and A video, and will not appear again because I got mad respect and such.  
> I feel like this conversation must have happened right after Suzy brought up Egobang...

"...and if you have a question that we haven't answered here, go ahead and leave a comment down below and maybe we'll answer it next time on Q and A with the Grumps! Bye everybody!" Suzy's bubbly personality is just too damn infectious. Dan pops up and starts walking toward the camera.  
"I'm coming in for the kiss this time!"  
"Oh! Oh! Almost broke all of our things..." Arin mutters with a shake of his head. Dan flops back on the couch and giggles like mad. He looks over at Suzy on the end of the couch and raises an eyebrow at her.  
"Where are you finding these questions, Suz? Fuck!" She laughs, smirking mischievously.  
"Do you mean the one about someone's personal Barricorn?" Barry hangs his head and runs his hand through his hair.  
"Why did I agree to this nonsense..." Kevin pats him on the back lightly. Dan giggles and shakes his head.  
"You know what I'm talking about. Game Grumps fanfiction? Egobang? What are you even talking about?" Arin looks at him intently.  
"It's an important topic, Dan! Geez! The people have a right to know what we think about all the pairings!" His smile falters ever so slightly, which he hopes no one else has noticed. Ross, however, picks up on it immediately.  
"Pairings? Plural? How much do you know about this stuff, Arin?"  
Arin blushes bright red. "I mean, it's my responsibility to be informed about what's going on in the fandom, alright? I keep an eye on stuff, make sure nothing bad comes our way."  
Ross crosses his arms and stares directly at Arin. "And what has this research taught you about what goes on in the fandom? What exactly do you mean, pairings?"  
Arin giggles nervously. "Well, you know, there's different ships. Shipgrumps, you know? Like not just Egobang, there's Rubberbang, and Razzabang, and Egoflapbang..." Dan interrupts with a squeak.  
"Huh? What the fuck? Why do these all include me?"  
Barry and Ross both look at Dan with raised eyebrows. "Why am I the slut of the group?" He giggles nervously.  
Arin puts up his hands and clears his throat. "I mean, you're the most popular but there's tons of other pairings. Rubberraptor, Egoiplier, Commanderflap..." Everyone's staring at Arin with a mix of intrigue and confusion, but Ross interrupts him with a sharp inhale.  
"Ah! Hold up, there's porn of Holly?" His eyes grow huge and he bites his lip. "How... Uh... What? Wait, 'flap'?"  
Arin lets out a nervous giggle. "Yeah, there's some 'Commander' ships... And 'flap' means Suzy." Suzy nods absently.  
"Flapflaps. Man, I think using Mortemer would make for cooler ship names though..." She frowns in mock annoyance. "And did you say Egoiplier? They brought Mark into this?"  
Arin nods, feeling a tiny bit bolder. "Yeah, but it's usually Egobangiplier or sometimes Egoflapbangiplier. There's even Egotron too. I tell you, these writers are just so gosh darn creative." Arin suddenly feels like he's over sharing and tries to backtrack with some nervous giggling and explanations. But no one is paying too much attention, because they're all thinking about their respective pairings. Dan clears his throat and looks directly at Arin and Suzy.  
"Did you... Uh... Did you say Egoflapbang earlier?" Trying extremely hard to keep his face straight, while also trying very hard to keep his eyes on their faces. "They write about us in threesomes?" His voice wavers ever so slightly on the last word. Arin nods solemnly.  
"Not just threesomes, but entire poly relationships. Polygrumps, yeah." Meanwhile, Barry leans forward and raises his hand, then lowers it right away.  
"Question. Uh, what about Kevin?" Kevin, who hasn't spoken yet during this particular topic of conversation, has sunk back as far as he could go into the couch and is trying very hard to be invisible.  
"I asked them not to." He explains quickly, in a soft mumble. Barry turns to him and cocks his head.  
"You asked them not to?"  
"Yeah, they asked me about it on Twitter and I asked them not to write about me."  
Barry raises his eyebrows slightly. "You knew about this stuff? Why didn't you say anything?"  
Kevin shrugs slightly. "I figured since they were asking me, everyone else already knew." Arin nodded, but everyone else shook their heads.  
"No, I can tell you with 100% certainty that I had absolutely zero idea any of this was going on." Dan offered with a slight frown. "If they'd asked me, I don't know what I would have said, but I'm kind of impressed that they're honoring your wishes. I always said we have the best Lovelies on the internet!" He smiled and hugged his knees. Arin cleared his throat.  
"Well, if that's all cleared up, let's start the next episode..."  
"No way! I need to hear more about this Egoflapbang situation!" Dan puts his feet down on the floor and leans on his knees with his elbows. "Like, what kind of stuff do they make us do? What is Suzy wearing? How does it even start? Are we like all three dating, or like just you and I dating Suzy, or what? Also did I ask about what Suzy is wearing?" Dan leans in closer to Arin and grins like an idiot, while Ross, still sitting between them, pushes Dan's face with his palm.  
"Ugh, back up, dude, gross!" Arin laughs.  
"We can read one together, if you want... I know a good one!" Suzy stares at him in shock.  
"You actually READ them? Well, I suppose I'm not that surprised, but really, babe?" Arin suddenly stops smiling and turns to her.  
"Uh... Well, you know, for research and all that..." He blushes, stammering. "I mean, it's not like I-I read a ton of them, or anything..." He trails off and looks away, face bright red. "It's totally no big deal. Let's do another episode, yeah, Suz?" Suzy eyes him with one raised eyebrow for a second, then nods.  
"Absolutely! Everyone ready? You ready with the camera, Jack?" The intern nods with a thumbs up. Suzy takes a deep breath and begins the next episode. "Hello Lovelies, and welcome to another episode of Q and A with the Grumps!"  
They work on a couple more episodes before they wrap for the night. Barry looks at Dan before grabbing his coat. "I'm heading home, want a lift?" Dan, who has been standing in the center of the room deep in thought, looks up at Barry and shakes his head.  
"I got some more stuff to do here, but thanks, man!" Danny gives Barry a grin and a janky thumbs up, and Barry waves and heads out the door. Kevin heads over to his desk to resume editing episodes, and Ross is already deep in conversation on his phone with Holly, with some mumbled conversation definitely including the word 'Commanderflap'. Arin and Suzy, also in conversation by the couch, don't notice Dan until he's right next to them. He clears his throat and places his hands gently on both their shoulders. "Can we talk a little more about this Egoflapbang situation? I feel like we haven't really explored it properly..." Arin grins while Suzy looks at him like he's gone mad.  
"What are you even talking about? Arin, are you understanding any of this?" Arin feels a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Well, I've thought about it, of course..." He crosses his arms and his eyes shy away from Suzy, who raises her eyebrows and smacks him on the arm.  
"What? You guys, I am so confused right now..." But her eyes stray up to Dan's face, tall above her, with his day old stubble and soft, kind dark eyes. If she was serious with herself, she'd always wondered about Dan, too. But it would be completely improper of her as a lady and as a wife to mention any passing feelings in any sort of manner...  
Unless her husband brought it up first.  
Arin squeezed her arm, following her gaze to Dan's face, and Dan looked down at her, clearly amused by how quickly her cheeks were turning red.  
"I mean, it's worth discussing? It warrants a moment's consideration." Dan put his hand on her other shoulder, and Suzy sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I suspect it does." She was mumbling now, embarrassed and shy. "Let's, uh, talk about it over drinks at home, yeah?"  
The boys nodded, and they walked together towards the door. Ross, watching and listening intently the entire time, chuckled to Holly at the phone.  
"There may be some truth to Egoflapbang, since they're all leaving together after a very subtle conversation that has reduced them all to blushing schoolgirls. Maybe we should explore Commanderflap... And I can see what's worthwhile with Rubberbang..." Holly's laugh on the other end of the phone surprised Ross, who was expecting more sighing.  
"You'd like that, huh? I mean, you talk about him like he's a Greek god or something." Holly giggled. Ross was glad she couldn't see his face, because he started blushing like crazy.  
"Am I that obvious?" Holly giggled again.  
"Anyway, come home. The only pairing I want to explore tonight is Commander...rubber."  
"I don't even know if that's a thing..."  
"Well, it definitely is now! I say so!"


End file.
